The Contest
by IKSM-bitch
Summary: let's say that the gang all went to school together but the girls didn't notice the boys nd vice versa.they're grownup nd now there's a contest.wat's it about?who will enter?who will win?will it all work out in the end?read nd find out!
1. Normal Mornings

**IKSM-bitch: HEY EVERYBODY!! i thought u might like this. so i hope u like it. enjoy!**

* * *

Higurashi Kagome. 19 years old. Kagome has long midnight blue hair that goes mid back and icy blue eyes and claws and fangs. Kagome is a full dog demon. Kagome is usually seen with a lolipop in her mouth. She has to have atleast one necklace or bracelet on. Kagome had her belly button and nose peirced.

Higurashi Souta. 16 years old. Souta has short midnight blue hair and honey brown eyes with a hint of blue and fangs and claws and dog ears atop his head. Souta is a half dog demon. He is Kagome's younger half brother. Same dad, different mom. Souta is a great athlete and spends as much time as he can playing different sports. He cares for Kagome deeply and wishes to be as strong as her.

Natshi Rin. 18 years old. Rin has waist length black hair and light brown eyes. Rin is a normal human. Rin is one of Kagome's best friends. Rin usually has a bit of her hair in a small high side ponytail. Rin is always seen chewing on anything she can get her hands on. Rin has her bottom lip peirced.

Kawazu Sango. 19 years old. Sango has waist length brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Sango comes from a line of demon slayers making her a demon slayer. Sango is one of Kagome's and Rin's best friends. Sango always has her hair in a high ponytail. Sango is always seen fidling with anything she can get her hands on. Sango has snake bites in her bottom lip.

Kawazu Kohaku. 16 years old. Kohaku has short brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Kohaku comes from a line of demon slayers making him a demon slayer. Kohaku is Sango's younger brother. Kohaku is very fond of his sister. Kohaku is Souta's best friend.

Takahashi Sesshomaru. 21 years old. Sesshomaru has short silver hair and amber gold eyes and fangs and claws. Sesshomaru is a full dog demon. Sesshomaru is a very strict man. He was forced to grow up at 16 when his dad and step mom died, leaving his younger brothers in his care.

Takahashi Inuyasha. 20 years old. Inuyasha has short silver hair and amber gold eyes and fangs and claws and dog ears atop his head. He is a half dog demon. Inuyasha is Sesshomaru's younger half brother. He has his left dog ear peirced.

Takahashi Shippo. 16 years old. Shippo has short orange hair and bright green eyes and fangs and claws. Shippo is a full fox demon. Shippo was adopted when he was little by Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's parents, making him their younger adopted brother. Shippo loves playing pranks on Inuyasha whenever he can. Shippo is Souta's and Kohaku's best friend.

Houshi Miroku. 20 years old. Miroku has short black hair and deep purple eyes. Miroku comes from a line of monks making him a monk. Miroku is Inuyasha's best friend. Miroku is a real pervert and is always seen grabbing a girl's ass or flirting with a girl.

Houshi Hitomi. 16 years old. Hitomi has short black curly hair and light brown eyes. Hitomi comes from a line of monks but only has a small amount of spiritual powers. Hitomi is Miroku's younger sister. Hitomi is always scolding her brother about fratanizing with women. Their parents had died when when Miroku was 14 and Hitomi was 10. Miroku's been taking care of Hitomi ever since. Hitomi is the complete opposite of her brother.

Inukai Kanna. 16 years old. Kanna has shoulder length pure white hair and coal black eyes. Kanna is a rare mirror demon. Kanna is Hitomi's best friend. Kanna is always seen with a keychain mirror that turns into a bigger mirror when Kanna commands it to. Kanna loves the color white. It's the only color she'll wear.

Katsu Souten. 16 year old. Souten has long black hair that goes just an inch below her shoulders and red eyes and fangs and claws. She is a full thunder demon. Souten is Hitomi's and Kanna's best friend. She is very shy unless her best friends are around.

Otake Ayame. 19 years old. Ayame has long red hair that goes mid back and emerald eyes and claws and fangs. Ayame is a full wolf demon. Ayame is Kagome's, Rin's, and Sango's best friend. Ayame always wears her hair in twin high pigtails.

Shoda Koga. 20 years old. Koga has short black hair and bright blue eyes and fangs and claws. Koga is a full wolf demon. Koga is Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru's best friend. Koga and Inuyasha pick fights every now and then but always remain friends.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome slammed her hand down on her alarm clock after it went off. "Piece of shit clock. Too fucking loud.," Kagome said to herself trying to go back to sleep. Kagome sleepily stared at her calendar on the wall from underneath her blankets. Kagome's eyes got huge as she jumped out of bed. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!," Kagome screamed as she hopped into the shower. How could she forget?! "Damnit!," Kagome screamed once the hot water turned freezing cold. Kagome finished her shower as quick as possible. She ran around in a towel while brushing her hair, looking for something to wear. The house phone began to ring but she ignored it. She already knew who it was. Kagome tossed her hair brush onto her bed and ran to her dresser. She threw the towel into the hamper next to the dresser and pulled out a pair of panties. She slipped them on and grabbed a matching bra. Kagome struggled to put it on as she walked over to her now ringing cell phone. She already knew who it was. Kagome finally got her bra on and answered her cell phone.

"I'm getting dressed now! I'm soooo sorry,Souta! I'll be right there!," Kagome said before hanging up her cell phone and putting it in her left bra cup. Kagome ran back to her dresser and pulled out a pair of hiphugger jeans. She slipped them on as she was hopping over to her closet. She tripped and fell forward into a pile of blankets. Kagome sighed in relief at her luck and slipped her jeans completely on. Kagome opened her closed and grabbed a black t-shirt that stopped at her belly button and said in big bold blue letters "YEAH I'M A BITCH WHY DO YOU FEEL THE NEED TO TELL ME?". Kagome grabbed her cell phone out of her bra and put it in her right back pocket. Kagome grabbed her wallet and put it in her left back pocket.

Kagome ran out of her room and into her living room. Her cell phone started ringing again as she grabbed her keys. She pulled the phone out of her back pocket as she walked out the door. She answered the phone while locking her apartment door. "I'm locking the front door now and I'll be there in 10 minutes flat.," Kagome said hanging up the phone. She put it back in her pocket and used her demon speed to run down the stairs instead of taking the elevator. She ran passed the front desk and out the doors. She ran to the parking lot and got into her light blue honda civic. She started it up and pulled out. She drove out of the parking lot and down the road. Kagome stopped outside a nice house. She honked the horn and Souta came outside. He did not look happy with his sister. Souta was wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a blue t-shirt. Souta got into the passenger seat next to his sister. Kagome drove down the road.

Souta's cell phone rang and he answered it. "Yeah... I know... I'll be there as soon as possible.... Ok... Bye.," Souta said before hanging up. "Kohaku?," Kagome asked. "Yep.," Souta said. Kagome figured this wasn't a good sign. "Is he at school already?," Kagome asked. "Yep.," Souta said. She was beginning not to like her brother's short answers. "I made you late again, didn't I?," Kagome asked with a sigh. "Yep.," Souta said. Kagome pulled infront of the school and got out with Souta. "Hey, I just noticed you don't have a lolipop in your mouth.," Souta said as they walked to the school entrance. "That's because I forgot one in my haste to get you to school.," Kagome said. Souta pulled a lolipop out of his pocket and handed it to his sister. Kagome gratefully took the lolipop and put it in her mouth. They entered the school and saw a few students in the halls. They went to the office and saw Principal Taka there. He was apparently waiting for them.

"Ms. Higurashi, this is the 15th time that has been late.," Principal Taka said. "Sorry. I woke up late. It won't happen again. I promise.," Kagome said as she signed Souta in the late book. "You said that the last 15 times.," Principal Taka said angrily. Kagome kissed Souta's forehead. "Go to class. I'll pick you up after school.," Kagome said. Souta left the office. "Ms. Higurashi! Are you even listening to me?!," Principal Taka demanded. "I'm listening. What do you want me to do? I have to work. I can't help it I work late every night.," Kagome said crossing her arms as she looked at him. "This can not go on.," Principal Taka said. "Then what are you suggesting?!," Kagome demanded. "I am suggesting that you no longer bring Souta to school.," Principal Taka said. "But his mom has to leave before he does and the school bus doesn't go anywhere near his house!," Kagome exclaimed. "His mother? Don't you 2 have the same mother?," Principal Taka asked. "No, we have the same dad but different moms.," Kagome said. "Does his mother know you make him late every day?," Principal Taka asked. "Who do you think asked me to live close by to where they live? Who do you think asked me herself to take Souta to school when she didn't even need to? Of course she knows. She doesn't care as long as Souta gets to school then she is fine with it.," Kagome said. "What about your mother? Does she know that you're making your brother late?," Principal Taka asked. Kagome's eyes turned cold. "My mother is dead Principal Taka. She's been dead since I was 3.," Kagome said coldly. "What about your father?," Principal Taka asked. He seemed unaffected.

"My father died 4 years ago! Souta's mother is my step mother! I don't understand why you're asking me all of this! I am leaving!," Kagome screamed before leaving the office. She heard Principal Taka yelling behind her but she ignored him. She stormed out of the school and got into her car. She sped off toward the street. She drove for a half hour before decided where she was going. She drove to a huge building and parked her car. Kagome walked inside and went right passed the front desk. "Wait! Ms. Higurashi! You can't go back there!," Shionana exclaimed standing up at her desk. "She's the only one in her office and she isn't doing anything! It'll be fine!," Kagome called back after sniffing the air. Kagome continued her way down the hall to the very last door. People were looking at her with weird looks. Kagome stopped and looked at them all. "Is there something on my face?," Kagome asked. Everyone scattered and went back to what they were doing. Kagome continued on her way. Sure she hasn't been here in about 2 months... But that was still no excuse to stare at her. Kagome knocked on the door and heard a come in. Kagome opened the door and entered. There was a woman sitting at a big oak desk. "Sora.," Kagome said shutting the door behind her. "Kagome, are you ok?," Sora asked. Kagome looked at her stepmother as tears leaked from her eyes.

Sora stood up and rounded her desk. She pulled Kagome to her. "He spoke about them...," Kagome said. "Who, dear?," Sora asked. Kagome wrapped her arms around her. Sora, though she was her stepmother, was just like her own mother. "Principal Taka. He made a big deal about Souta being late today and then he started asking about them.," Kagome exlpained crying on Sora's shoulder. Sora rubbed Kagome's back. "Shh... It's ok, I promise. You are ok, Kaggie-poo.," Sora whispered in her ear, rocking back and forth slightly, trying to sooth the demon girl. Kagome smiled through her tears and pulled away a bit to look her in the eyes. "You know, still to this day you are the only one that gets away with calling me Kaggie-poo.," Kagome said. Sora smiled. Kagome gripped Sora's shoulders. "I have something to ask.," Kagome said said weakly. Sora looked at her to continue. Kagome collapsed into Sora's arms, clinging to her. "Am I a good role model for Souta?," Kagome asked wearily. She sounded so old when she was so young. "Of course, dear. How do you think he makes it through the day at school? If it wasn't for you, he would of literally killed everyone at his school.," Sora said. "Thank you, Sora-chan.," Kagome said weakly standing up. Kagome's cell phone rang and she answered it. "Hey... Yea I can make lunch... Ok... Bye.," Kagome said before hanging up. "I guess I'll talk to you later. I gotta meet with Sango and the girls for shopping and lunch.," Kagome said hugging Sora. Sora hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Have lunch with me tomorrow.," Sora said smiling. "Ok. 12, right?," Kagome asked. Sora nodded and Kagome left the office.

* * *

**ISKM-bitch: well, let me kno wat u think! don't leave ny of ur thoughts to urself! PLZ REVIEW!!!!**


	2. Shopping with Friends

**ISKM-bitch: u kno the deal. i hope u r liking it!!!**

* * *

**LAST TIME:**

"Have lunch with me tomorrow.," Sora said smiling. "Ok. 12, right?," Kagome asked. Sora nodded and Kagome left the office.

**PRESENT TIME:**

Kagome walked out of the building after glaring at Shionana as she ran around her desk to run back to Sora's office. Shionana always thought that Kagome tried to kill Sora every time she came to the office. Kagome slid into her car and drove off without a second glance. She hated going to Sora's office but she always went there to see Sora whenever she wanted. Sora said she could. Every one knew who she was. The only one with the problem was Shionana. Apparently she thinks all demons should die and hates them and thinks they shouldn't be trusted. No wonder Sora doesn't want Souta there without Kagome being with him. If Shionana hated demons then imagine how she would react to a half demon.

-1 hour later-

Kagome found herself in a jewelry store, looking at belly rings. Kagome looked to her left and saw Sango standing there looking really happy. Sango was wearing a pink belly tank top and jeans. "What are you so happy about?," Kagome asked curiously. "I might be getting a tatoo!," Sango exclaimed happily. "Um... What brought this on?," Kagome asked. "Ayame was talking about getting a tatoo.," Sango said. Kagome sighed. Of course it was because of Ayame. Ayame always had the great ideas. Kagome looked around and saw Rin standing with Ayame near the entrance. Rin was wearing a tie dyed t-shirt that was held in a hair tie near the bottom in the back so that it went to the middle of her stomach and white jean shorts. Ayame was wearing a red belly tube top and low riding jeans that showed her thong. Kagome listened as Rin and Ayame bickered. It was something about tatooes, she knew that. Kagome didn't really care. Kagome turned to Sango.

"Let's go. I'm hungry.," Kagome said before walking over to Ayame and Rin. Sango followed. "Food.," Kagome said passing inbetween the bickering females. The 2 girls instantly stopped fighting and followed. Kagome smiled to herself. It didn't take much to get any of them to stop fighting. All you had to do was mention something they loved and it all stopped, just like that. They walked to the food court and went their seperate ways for food. Rin, Ayame, and Sango went to a table while Kagome went to a pizza place to get pizza. Rin was reading a magazine and Ayame was reading the newspaper. "I still can't believe you lost your job again, Ayame.," Sango said. "My boss was a jerk anyway.," Ayame said simply. Sango looked over at Kagome. She was at the end of the longest and only line for pizza. "Looks like Kags will be a while.," Sango said. "Oh! Look at this!," Ayame said pointing at an ad in the paper. Rin and Sango peered at it over Ayame's shoulders. It was a contest. "Any lucky girl can enter to get a chance at dating Takahashi Inuyasha. Only Inuyasha can pick who he wants as his girl. Only single girls allowed.," Rin read. "Didn't we go to school with a Takahashi Inuyasha?," Sango asked. "Yeah, I think so. You know, I was just reading an article in my magazine about an Takahashi Inuyasha.," Rin said flipping through her magazine, trying to find the article. "Here it is.," Rin said. "Read it.," Ayame said.

"It says that Takahashi Inuyasha is the leader of the new hottest band, The Blood Devils. He is 20 years old. Attended Taketa High School. Has a different girlfriend every month. Favorite food is ramen. Favorite color is red. His first love is a secret. It also says that Inuyasha is looking for that perfect girl. He has been asked before why he's had a new girlfriend every month. His response was they weren't what he was looking for.," Rin read. "Oh my god. We did go to school with him.," Sango said. "Seems so. Well, let's enter Kagome into the contest.," Ayame said happily. Rin and Sango looked at her weirdly. "Are you trying to get us killed?!," Rin exclaimed. "No. Come on, Kags hasn't had a boyfriend in 2 years. This will be good for her.," Ayame reasoned. Rin and Sango still looked a bit unsure. "Well... She does need a boyfriend.," Sango said suddenly in for the idea. Rin was the only one that refused.

"Come on, Rin. If she wants to kill us then I'll say it was all my idea.," Ayame said. "Yea, we could say that she forced us into her evil plan and forced us not to tell.," Sango said. Rin sighed in defeat. "Ok.," Rin said knowing she'd regret it. "Ok, after we finish hanging out with Kagome then we'll go sign her up.," Ayame said. After a few minutes, Kagome came over to the table with a box of pizza. They ate and chatted for a bit.

-2:30pm-

Kagome waved goodbye to her friends as they got into their own cars. Kagome drove away from the mall and to Souta's school. Kagome waited outfront, leaning against the side of her car for Souta. A few minutes later, the bell rang and students came flooding out of the school. Souta said goodbye to Kohaku and made his way over to Kagome. "I want to ask of a favor.," Souta said. They got in the car. "What's this favor?," Kagome asked driving away from the school. "I was wondering if you could give a friend of mine a ride to school?," Souta asked. "Sure, am I picking them up at your house?," Kagome asked. "Yea, she lives a block or 2 from me. She doesn't have a bus either and her brother can't pick her up.," Souta said. "Ok. I'll see you tomorrow.," Kagome said stopping infront of Souta's home. Souta kissed his sister's cheek and got out of the car. Kagome waited until Souta was inside before she drove away. She didn't want to go home yet so she drove to that one place where she could collect her thoughts. She parked outside a cafe and ventured inside. She ordered tea and rice balls before finding a table. Kagome sat down and sipped at her tea before biting into one out of 4 rice balls.

* * *

**ME: READ ND REVIEW!!!!!**


	3. Highschool Boys

**LAST TIME:**

She didn't want to go home yet so she drove to that one place where she could collect her thoughts. She parked outside a cafe and ventured inside. She ordered tea and rice balls before finding a table. Kagome sat down and sipped at her tea before biting into one out of 4 rice balls.

**PRESENT:**

Kagome almost growled at the way some of the highschool boys that worked here after school ogled her. Kagome didn't really get a chance to look at herself before she left this morning. She already knew her t-shirt went to her belly button. She looked down at herself and noticed that you could see her thong strap. Her belly button ring was that of a dog's head. Kagome smiled to herself. She finished 2 of her rice balls before sipping her tea again, listening to the teenage boys.

"Dude! You totally have to go over there!"

"What?! No way!"

"But why?! She's hot! I'd go for her but I got Sukinata"

"But why me?!"

"Because you don't have a girl! Now, go!"

Kagome looked up unfazed as a boy was pushed towards her table by his friend. "Damn you, Sakito.," the boy mumbled under his breath. The young demoness wanted to laugh. He didn't know she was a demon. "Um... Hi, my name's Itsuko Noka. What's your name, beautiful?," Noka asked sheepishly. Kagome almost laughed. He obviously wasn't good with girls. _'I can't believe I'm being bothered with this.,'_ Kagome thought. "Higurashi Kagome.," Kagome said. She smiled to him, lips closed of course. She didn't want him to know quite yet. "Um... Is anyone sitting here?," Noka asked.

"Not at all. Have a seat.," Kagome said biting into another rice ball. "So, um...," Noka said blushing slightly. Kagome thought it was cute. He didn't know what to say or do. "How old are you?," Kagome asked sipping her tea. She moved on to the last rice ball. "16.," Noka said. "I see. What school do you attend?," Kagome asked. And it went on like that for a half hour, Kagome asking questions and Noka answering. Kagome thought it was so much fun messing with a teenage boys mind. Kagome finished her tea and put a lolipop in her mouth. "Um... How old are you?," Noka asked. Kagome wanted to laugh. "19. You go to school with my brother, Higurashi Souta.," Kagome said. The boy looked confused. "Um... How are you Souta's sister? You're not a half demon.," Noka said. "Me and Souta have the same dad but different moms. I'm a full demon.," Kagome said smiling. Noka blushed. "I see. I'm sorry for bothering you.," Noka said standing up. He took a couple steps away from her table before Kagome spoke.

"I enjoyed talking with you, Noka."

Kagome stood up and left. She didn't know where she was going to go now. She certainly couldn't go to Sora's office again. The girls were out of the question.

**_'Sleep.'_**

Kagome sighed as she sat in her car. Hearing her demon conscious wasn't so reassuring. Kagome drove home and took everything out of her pockets. She layed on her bed and let sleep consume her.


	4. Family Dinner with a Guest

**LAST TIME:**

**_'Sleep.'_**

Kagome sighed as she sat in her car. Hearing her demon conscious wasn't so reassuring. Kagome drove home and took everything out of her pockets. She layed on her bed and let sleep consume her.

**PRESENT:**

-4 hours later-

Kagome woke up and saw that it was 7:00. She got up and fixed her clothes. She was too lazy to change her clothes. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and hair. Kagome grabbed a couple lolipops off her desk and shoved them in her pocket. Kagome grabbed another, unwrapped it, and popped it into her awaiting mouth. Kagome walked out of her room and out to her car. She got in and drove off. She was going to be a bit early so she decided to stop at Souta's home. She got out of her car after parking and noticed that Sora was home. She walked up to the door and knocked. Sora was the one who answered. "Hey, I was just stopping by on my way to work. I'm too early.," Kagome said sheepishly. Sora smiled and pulled Kagome inside. "Come on in.," Sora said leading Kagome to the kitchen. Kagome suddenly felt guilty. "I'm so sorry. I didn't realize you had company, Sora-chan.," Kagome said apologeticly. "It is quite alright. Sit down, I know you didn't eat yet.," Sora said setting a place next to her. Kagome looked at their guest and saw Noka. "Sis, this is...," Souta said. "I know who he is.," Kagome said. "I see. Well, he's here because his parents had to go out of town and asked if he could stay here. Would you mind taking him to school as well?," Sora asked. "I don't mind at all.," Kagome said sitting down across from Souta next to Sora. Sora sat down and dinner continued. "Noka had told us about his encounter with you.," Souta said smiling at his sister. "Did he?," Kagome asked smirking. Noka blushed. "Now, Noka, there is no need to be embarassed. I have fooled other boys in thinking I was interested. I'm not really interested in a new relationship.," Kagome said biting into her food.

"Sis, you've been saying that for 2 years.," Souta said. "Little brother, you know I don't need a guy. I'm perfectly fine on my own.," Kagome said. Souta was about to make a retort when Sora stood. "I'm going to go take a RELAXING bath. Kagome, Souta, do the dishes.," Sora said before leaving the kitchen. The 2 teen boys and 1 woman stared after the elder woman. Kagome and Souta put all the dishes in the sink. Kagome began to wash and Souta dried. Noka sat at the table and watched them. "So, Kagome, got work tonight?," Souta asked. "Yeah, I promise not to be late tomorrow morning.," Kagome said. "Ok.," Souta said. Kagome's cell phone started ringing but Kagome didn't show any sign of answering it. "Sis?," Souta asked. "Hm?," Kagome asked. "Aren't you gonna answer that?," Souta asked. Kagome dried her hands and pulled out her cell phone.

"What?," Kagome asked balancing her phone between her ear and shoulder. Kagome listened and spoke into the speaker of her phone as she continued to wash dishes. Noka watched as she dried her hands after a few minutes and grasped her phone. "YOU DID WHAT FOR ME?!," Kagome exploded. Kagome listened for a few minutes. "Don't you think that's something for me to decide?!," Kagome demanded. Kagome listened again. "I don't need to be worrying about this right now! I'll see you girls later!," Kagome said ending the call. Kagome growled out in frustration and threw her cell phone towards the kitchen door, only for it to be caught by a delicate hand. "Sora-chan!," Kagome gasped. Sora looked at Kagome's phone, then at Kagome, and back again. "What's wrong now, Kaggie-poo?," Sora said coming into the kitchen in only a bathrobe. "The girls pissed me off. They entered me in some contest to be Takahashi Inuyasha's new girlfriend. It's fucking bullshit. I went to school with the guy, too. And he's the leader of the new band, The Bloody Devils. They just told me about the fucking contest.," Kagome growled out.

Sora set the phone on the table. "Breathe, Kaggie-poo. Can you take the boys to the club with you tonight? Shionana needs to come over and go over some things with me.," Sora said. Kagome took a breath and smiled at Sora. "Of course, Sora-chan.," Kagome said. "Sweet! We get to go to the club!," Souta exclaimed happily. "Which club?," Noka asked. Kagome smirked, her fang popping out from between her lips. "Bloody Knives.," Kagome said.

They finished doing the dishes and went out to Kagome's car. It only took Kagome a second to pull away from the curb. "Now, I have some rules, Noka.," Kagome said. "What is it, Kaggie-poo?," Noka asked. Kagome slammed on the brakes and Souta looked a bit pale, sitting next to his sister. "Don't ever EVER call me KAGGIE-POO!," Kagome screamed at the trembling Noka. "Yes, ma'am!," Noka exclaimed. Kagome started driving again. "Now, as for the rules. You do NOT touch or sip ANY alcohol! You are allowed to dance but you do not get any alcohol. Stay within your age group if your looking for a girl. Got it?," Kagome asked. The boys nodded at her. "Good.," Kagome said before putting a cd into the cd player. She turned the volume up, blarring the music. It was about 15 minutes before they stopped outside a building.


End file.
